


How To Simultaneously Crash Tumblr and Twitcam

by LouisSassAndAss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisSassAndAss/pseuds/LouisSassAndAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitcam sex fics, yaaaaay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Simultaneously Crash Tumblr and Twitcam

“It’s not fair!” Harry moaned as he flopped face first onto the hotel bed causing Zayn’s laptop to almost bounce off the bed. Zayn caught and closed the contraption so he could give his boyfriend Harry his full attention. “I know, babe” he sighed. “Liam and Dani get to be open about their relationship! And we’re still hiding ours from our friends!” Harry’s complaint was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. “Haz,” Zayn started as he laid down next to him and started playing with his curls, “Didn’t we agree that this is better for us right now? We don’t want to make the guys uncomfortable or mess up the way the group operates.”  Harry sighed “I still don’t like it.”

“Hazza, look at me.” And he did moving his head to face Zayn his curls falling haphazardly around his big jade eyes. Zayn kissed Harry softly and pulled away saying “It’s only for a little while longer.”

“Promise?” Harry questioned.

“I promise.” Zayn smiled “I don’t like this anymore than you do. God knows I want to tell everyone about how amazing you are and how much I love you!”

“I love you too Zayn” Harry sat up and leaned in for a more passionate kiss, when a knock on the door interrupted them. Harry groaned and laid back down as Zayn got up to open the hotel room door. “Liam?” Zayn was surprised to see his band mate standing on the other side of the threshold. “Hey Zayn, Have you seen Harry? We have to leave for the show in 10 minutes and he’s not in his room.” Zayn smiled at his concern, “Harry was just keeping me company while I was getting ready.” Zayn moved aside to show Harry laying on the bed pretending to be asleep. “Apparently watching me do my hair isn’t very exciting.” Zayn laughed and so did Liam. “Okay, just don’t lose him on your way down to the van.” Liam smiled and left and Zayn returned to Harry on the bed.

Harry was still pretending to sleep so Zayn pounced on him and began tickling the younger boy. Harry attempted to resist the urge to laugh but it consumed him. “Good morning sunshine, the world says hello!” Zayn laughed as Harry attempted to grab his hands to end the onslaught. Zayn took the opportunity to straddle Harry and pin his hands to the bed. “What do you say,” Zayn began leaning in closer “That we make great use of this hotel room,” Zayn kissed Harry’s forehead “Tonight, so I can show you how much I love you and how much I firmly,” Zayn emphasized his point by leaning in and giving Harry a love bite right behind his ear while simultaneously grinding his hips against the other boy. “Believe you deserve a good fucking after working so hard and putting up with keeping us a secret, Hmm?” All Harry could do was moan in response as all the blood in his body rushed to his groin and chills rolled down his body from Zayn’s bite. Zayn got off the bed leaving Harry hard and unsatisfied.

“Urg, why do you tease me so?” Harry groaned. Zayn smiled and offered Harry a hand to help him off the bed. “Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?” Zayn teased. Harry laughed “Probably not” he pouted.

Zayn slammed the door behind them and picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder. He had been thinking about the good fucking he was going to give him all night and couldn’t wait a second longer. Zayn threw him down on the bed so hard that Harry rebounded and got 6 inches or so of air. Zayn kicked off his shoes and tore of his letterman jacket, and Harry only had enough time to kick off his shoes and one sock before he was pinned to the bed by Zayn. Zayn’s lips crashed into Harry’s sucking and biting his lower lip. Harry broke the kiss much to Zayn’s disappointment to pull Zayn’s t-shirt off. Harry needed to feel his skin beneath his fingers. It had been far too long since they had been this close; they had been stuck on the bus forever with out having separate rooms. They could barely steal kisses without getting caught. Zayn took this opportunity to memorize the lust burning in his boy friend’s beautiful eyes just in case it was a while since they would do this again, God how he loved those eyes.

Zayn proceeded to pull off Harry’s V-neck and kiss and bite down the length of his neck and shoulders. He could feel Harry’s length straining against his tight jeans and it made him grin against Harry’s skin. He took a fist full of Harry’s curls and breathed in his ear “Do you want me to fuck you, Haz?” Harry simply moaned. “Then you’re going to have to beg for it.” Harry gasped as Zayn pulled his head to the side and sunk his teeth into his neck, “Please!” Was all he managed before Zayn covered his lips with his own and began unbuttoning his trousers. Harry fumbled with the button on Zayn’s once Zayn had pulled Harry’s off leaving him naked on the bed. Harry’s hands were shaking so gently Zayn took his hands in his own and kissed them. “Don’t be nervous, if it hurts just tell me and I’ll stop, I promise”

Harry nodded he wasn’t really nervous but he just wanted to remember this because he didn’t know when it was going to happen again. He was a tad nervous because Zayn usually left him sore the next day.  Zayn pulled off his trousers and grabbed a condom and some KY from the nightstand. Once thoroughly lubed Zayn pressed a light kiss to Harry’s lips and asked, “Ready?” Harry grinned dimple and all “I’m always ready for you babe.” With that Zayn slowly slipped inside of him leaving Harry biting his lip, eyes closed, and eye brows knit tightly together. He was so tight Zayn loved it, it took all of his concentration to not come undone right then. Slowly Harry relaxed and Zayn sped up his pace, he grabbed Harry’s length and began to jerk him off and fuck him just like he knew his boy friend liked. “Zynnnf Zaynn! I-I’m gonna-“ Harry moaned “Don’t you dare.” Zayn hissed, speeding up his rhythm. “Zayn! I-I can’t! I’m gonna!” Zayn leaned in close to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Come for me Haz, but look at me when you do.” Zayn pulled back as Harry opened his eyes and Zayn watched those beautiful emerald orbs as Harry’s orgasm brought his own.

They both collapsed onto the bed sticky and satisfied, Harry yawned “I love you Zayn.” Zayn yawned as well “I love you more, Haz.” He smiled and they cuddled falling asleep in each others arms.

Niall, Liam, and Louis stood outside of Zayn’s hotel room with the spare key they ‘Borrowed’ from Paul. Niall and Louis had their cans of silly string ready and Liam was whispering into the twit cam explaining what they were going to do. Quietly they opened the door and snuck in. Liam poised the twit cam on the dresser so their fans could see the bed and Louis handed him his bottle of silly string. Niall whispered the count down and on three they jumped onto the bed screaming and covering Zayn in silly string. Harry’s head popped out of the covers and his voice joined the chorus of screams as he fell out of the bed stark naked. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Zayn bellowed and scrambled out of bed pulling on a pair of boxers that he found on the ground. Harry stood up having pulled on his jeans from last night, unable to find his boxers. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!” Zayn continued. Niall laughed “We could ask you the same thing, mate.” He winked. Louis just stood there speechless trying to put the pieces together and Liam was blushing furiously. “No wonder we couldn’t find Harry this morning.” Niall laughed the most collected of the five boys. Zayn and Harry were both speechless; Harry had turned white and Zayn was pinching the bridge of his nose visibly swallowing his rage. Liam finally chimed in grinning, “Why didn’t you guys tell us?” Zayn sighed, “We didn’t want to make you guys uncomfortable and mess up the group.” Niall and Liam looked at each other and Liam blushed again as Niall grabbed his hand smugly. “I told you, you were being silly.” Now it was Zayn and Harry’s turn to be as shocked as Louis. At this new development it looked as if the boys had actually broken him. Zayn finally spoke “IS THAT A FOOKIN TWIT CAM, NIALL?!?” The boys had forgotten about the camera, and Liam shut it quickly but sheepishly. “Jesus Fucking Christ!” Harry screamed, “You’ve got to be kidding me. Now EVERYONE knows about the four of us! Management is going to lose their SHIT!” Zayn was surprised by Harry’s reaction, “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Harry nodded “Of course it is but I wanted us to come out on our own terms. Not by accident.” Zayn smiled and pulled Harry in for a hug “What’s done is done. Turn on the camera lets make this officially official.” All five of the boys sat on the bed in front of the camera and announced their relationships to the world, and signed off with kissing their partners and Louis screaming “WHERE ARE YOU KEVIN?!?!”


End file.
